The current state-of-the-art consists of numerous sensors for water quality management in the form of solution test kits, point-of-sample meters with vials, along with other disclosures that outline digital reading of color reactive sensors. While it is obvious in today's arena that one can read said sensors with cameras and other optics, not all methods are obvious in implementing a sensor architecture that allows for remote monitoring and the aggregation of data from multiple reference points. We therefore seek to place more emphasis on the embodiment of sensors in a fashion that is amenable to wide sense real-time data acquisition along with important distinction in the flexibility to perform agile readings. Our embodiments will therefore provide novel approaches to performing multiple readings at different levels of a building per se, at different depths in a lake or stream, and via wayward control and dispatch as instrumented in autonomous platforms. Many prior attempts on remote patient monitoring systems allow limited patient location tracking or monitor only physiological data for use of healthcare officials. In the case of the latter, monitoring exclusively physiological data such as blood pressure or heart rate may not allow for reporting of events such as over exposure to sun light or the patient experiencing a fall. This results in emergency response not being received when most necessary.